


Someday

by thedreamchaser



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2 relationship tags are platonic btw, Sorry Seungmin, and jilix, dont know why i capitalised the tag lmao, felix is lowkey lovesick, had to include some seungbin, hi i love seunglix, rip king sunshine, seungmin's sad story, seungsung is also cute, skz is full of them, these goddam love triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamchaser/pseuds/thedreamchaser
Summary: The way Seungmin looked at Felix was the way Felix looked at Jisung.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> song - Someday | BTOB
> 
> another quickly written story bc i'm just inspired right now 
> 
> idk why it literally took me a week to post this even though it was finished ??

The way Seungmin looked at Felix was the way Felix looked at Jisung. It was messy, he knew this; the person he loved, loved his best friend. 

To top things off, the three of them were roommates, and those two, in particular, were clingy and cuddly. Seungmin, usually, was not. Which meant those two were clingy and cuddly with each other. 

Felix was pure sunshine, an angel in human form, which only meant he was too perfect for Seungmin. Jisung was the same, which only meant they were perfect for each other.

Anyone would tell you that Seungmin liked to pick on Jisung the most; maybe it was his petty revenge. He did not hate Jisung; he really did love the smiling, energetic boy. He just didn't like the feeling of unrequited love. 

Seungmin had been on edge all day. All week, in fact. From the exhaustion of practicing. From getting told that his performance was lackluster. From messing up the choreography. 

And mostly, from hearing Felix rave about how much he admired Jisung's rapping and singing and dancing and just Jisung in general. 

Seungmin clutched onto the edge of his bed while Felix rambled on, unaware of his white knuckles and tight jaw. 

That was until Seungmin made him aware. 

"I don't give a shit, Felix! Just shut up already!" Seungmin almost gave himself a headache from his loud voice and how intensely he had been frowning. 

He knew he'd done something wrong when Felix backed away with misty eyes. 

Seungmin never snapped. Never. He would just whine, and Jisung and Felix and Minho would comfort him like a kid. He liked it; he liked being loved because he felt weak and empty. 

Like the self-proclaimed brat he was, he always passed slightly rude comments but everyone laughed them off. So he never thought his words could hurt anyone. 

But Felix was sensitive, probably too pure for this kind of world. 

"Lix," he stood up but Felix dashed out of the room before he could say anything else. 

 

 

 _Felix ran straight to Woojin and cried_ , is what Chan told him.

Seungmin sat with his legs pulled up to his chest, leaning his forehead onto his knees. 

"I-" he stopped himself, not even sure if he wanted to confess to the team leader and his personal bullying target. 

Chan patted his hair softly, the way he always did. "We know, Min. It's obvious."

"To us, at least. Felix has always been a bit aloof." Changbin said with a small smile. 

They didn't really talk about it; Seungmin wasn't much of a talker anyway. Chan just made him promise to eventually make things right with Felix. Chan soon went to the studio to work on a song, which left him and Changbin sitting on opposite beds. They were silent for a while. 

Changbin tilted his head to the side, understanding written all over his face. "He'll forgive you, Seungminnie. Just give him time."

Eventually, he had crawled into Changbin's bed because Chan's was cold and empty. 

_Just like me._

Changbin was the last person he expected to find comfort in, considering how big of a soft spot he and Felix had for each other. 

"Were you ever going to make a move?" Changbin's voice was barely a whisper. 

"No. He loves Jisung, that won't change."

That night, Seungmin fell asleep with his head on Changbin's arm and his forehead tucked under Changbin's chin. 

Waking up was hard. Getting out of bed was even harder because it meant he had to face everyone. He had to face Felix. 

Seungmin could barely get out more than a smile. Even when Jeongin willingly sat in his lap. Even when Hyunjin or Woojin back-hugged him out of nowhere. Even when Chan or Minho kissed his cheek too many times. Even when Changbin did something strange that Seungmin would've usually commented on. Even when Jisung, bless his soul, cracked a joke and got no reaction, like always. 

He couldn't stomach a piece of toast, even when his stomach grumbled. The guilt was quite literally eating him alive. 

Today's schedule was fairly short, so the team had a bit of spare time. Seungmin retreated to an empty practice studio and decided to focus on his weaknesses.  _Everything,_ he had been told once. In the middle of practicing District 9, the door opened slowly. He glanced up to see the familiar face of wide eyes and full cheeks. 

Jisung quietly made his way over to where the younger boy was standing. 

"Seungminnie, I don't know what happened and I don't have to know, but I hate seeing you guys like this." Jisung's usually loud voice was now hushed and low. 

Seungmin's shoulder fell, once again overcome with guilt. He was too busy blinking away his tears to notice Jisung right in front of him. 

"Please don't fight anymore." He mumbled as he pressed his face into Seungmin's shoulder, his voice coming out muffled. "You guys are my best friends. I can't lose you."

Seungmin clutched onto Jisung's shirt, shuddering as a small sob ran through him. 

It had been at least 24 hours since the  _incident_  and Felix and Seungmin had not spoken to each other. This was strange since it was  _Felix_ , who was the only person Seungmin liked more than Jeongin. 

Jisung ended up convincing him to come back to the dorm to watch a movie. 

Before it started, poor Jisung was stuck carrying a dead conversation between the two, aware of the tension but not of the cause. Jisung and Felix were the only ones who didn't understand, the others saw straight through him. 

 

 

"Seungminnie?" A small voice called from down the hall.

He turned around to see someone with a hood pulled over their head and a backpack in their hands.

"Hyung, why aren't you asleep?" Seungmin asked as the other boy approached him.

He smiled one-sidedly, pulling his hood off. "Could ask you the same?"

Seungmin knew that he had probably just come back from a studio. Changbin, along with Chan, Minho, Jisung, and Hyunjin, had a habit of getting home so late that it was early in the morning.

With most of them away, it was just Jisung, Felix, Woojin, who everyone knows is almost Felix's mother, and Jeongin, who was uncomfortable being caught between sides, and himself. At least Jisung had stayed by Seungmin's side, saying he could do work after the movie was done. They had finally chosen a movie to watch but Seungmin had excused himself before it even started. He went to his room and stared at the bunk above him. No matter how hard he tried, Seungmin could not fall asleep. There was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't leave him alone.

He felt guilty. For snapping at Felix. For creating tension among his team. For leaving Jisung alone on the couch. For being in love. 

He figured he would kill time on the balcony and just wait until he was tired. He left a sticky note on his bed saying he was going out since he couldn't find his voice.

Changbin's eyes trailed up and down Seungmin's lanky figure which was rugged up in a jumper and sweatpants. "You going to the balcony?"

Seungmin nodded, wondering if he should ask the older boy if he wanted to join him.

"Let's go then." Changbin patted his shoulder.

They sat in silence, admiring the stars above them.

Seungmin let out a small yawn as he laid on his back. He was slowly getting tired, but still not tired enough to sleep. His view of the stars was suddenly blocked by a hand over his eyes.

"Hyung? What-"

"Shhh, I'm initiating sleep," Changbin whispered, giggling a bit as he felt Seungmin's eyelashes tickle the palm of his hand. After a few seconds, Changbin moved his hand and stared down at the younger boy, who looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

Seungmin let out another yawn, much louder this time, and stretched his arms. As he opened his eyes, he swore he saw Changbin looking at him, but he couldn't tell for sure since the older boy's eyes had flicked back to the night sky. 

Changbin let out a sigh. "They're both idiots, aren't they? Felix hasn't figured out you like him, Jisung hasn't figured out Felix likes him."

The younger boy nodded wordlessly. One by one, tears slipped out of his eyes and Changbin was there to softly press them away. Once Seungmin had cried all of his tears, he decided it was time to go to sleep, for real this time. 

He wordlessly held out his hand. Changbin took it immediately, not letting there be a second where Seungmin's hand was without his. He walked Seungmin to his room, ignoring the younger boys' pleas to  _just go to bed and get some sleep._  

"Ji?" Felix lifted his head slightly as he heard the door open. His eyes shifted from the taller figure to the smaller one, recognizing them from their silhouettes. "Oh.. Hey hyung."

"Hey, Lix. Sungie will be here soon."

The older boy stood at the door and watched until Seungmin was fully tucked under his covers, receiving a nod and a smile. 

"Goodnight boys."

The door closed softly and Seungmin's face screwed up as he heard Felix let out a small sigh before shifting in his bed. 

Felix wasn't mad, he was just sad. He missed his friend, his long-time roommate. 

 _Tomorrow_ , Seungmin promised himself. 

 

 

Tomorrow came quickly and Seungmin was not prepared. 

Felix was on the couch, leaning over Jisung's shoulder and laughing as he scrolled through his phone. It was painfully obvious to Seungmin that Felix was only laughing because Jisung was laughing. Because seeing Jisung laugh made his stomach swell with undeniable happiness and he couldn't help but let out a giggle. 

 _Poor Felix,_  Seungmin thought to himself with a small smile,  _wonder if he knows he's whipped._

As soon as Felix walked into an empty room, Seungmin followed him and closed the door. Felix turned around at the sound and widened his eyes at the tall boy standing in front of him. 

"I have to tell you this. As much I didn't want you to know, I think you deserve an explanation." Seungmin rushed out before he could say anything.

The shorter boy nodded, keeping his eyes on the pacing mess in front of him. 

"I... I liked you. I still like you. A lot. And seeing you with Jisung, seeing how much you loved him, hurt me."

Felix stuttered for a second. "W-what? S-"

"I'm not done," Seungmin held up his hand, silencing the boy. "I know, okay? I know you love him. I know you won't love me that way. I just had to tell you. I don't want to fight with you. I want you and Jisung to be happy with each other, without worrying about me."

Felix sighed, running a hand through his light hair. "Nothing happened with Jisung. Nothing will. Not yet. I don't want a relationship to ruin anything. I don't even think he likes me."

"Don't be an idiot, Felix." Seungmin shook his head softly as Felix titled his head in confusion. 

_He really is aloof._

"I just thought I should tell you. I'm trying to stop. Liking you, that is. It's kinda hard so maybe you should be an asshole for a few weeks." 

Felix let out a melodic laugh, pulling Seungmin into his arms for their first hug in 2 whole days. It may have been a record. 

Seungmin was in the early stages of acceptance and he still had a long way to go. He still got uncomfortable when he saw Jisung and Felix together but he got over it because he loved his friends and he wanted them to be happy. Even if it was without him. 

Someday he'll find someone that loves him the way he loved Felix, better yet, the way Felix loves Jisung. 

**Author's Note:**

> poor seungmin :( anyways binnie had his back ya know *cough* i love seungbin
> 
> as always, feel free to correct my grammar or spelling
> 
> ily thanks for reading!


End file.
